dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:S11mkrieger/Conspiracy Theory
WARNING - Major Spoilers Before the final issue of Trinity War is released and (presumably) clarifies a lot of the plot points, I have my own theory of how it's all going to be revealed. I have just a couple points I want to touch on: 1. The identity of the Outsider. 2. The traitor in the Justice League. 3. The purpose of Pandora's Box. 1. The Outsider's identity has been looming over the Trinity War event since it's inception, even going as far back as issue #6 of the New 52 Justice League series. In the final pages, we see the scarred Professor Ivo meeting a man obscured by shadows, holding a cane of nearly identical shape to the one the Outsider holds and wearing cuff links displaying the symbol of the Secret Society. Ivo briefly exchanges words with him, to which the Outsider concludes by saying: "I guess they'll call us super-villains." In the pages of Justice League of America issue #1, this conversation is extended, with the Outsider saying: "I have a map to make, and you have things to build." In later issues of JLA, Catwoman successfully infiltrates the Outsider's mansion, and discover's a map of the Batcave. This is presumably the map used by the thief who stole the Kryptonite ring from Batman for Despero to use in issues #19-20 of Justice League. The Outsider also makes several references to Batman, such as knowing who he really is, and where he lives. He also makes a remark in the form of: "If the Joker could see me now." So, to summarize, the intimate knowledge of Batman's secrets and a previous relationship with Joker lead me to believe the Outsider is a member of the Batman family. Coupled with his physical appearance, including his unnaturally pale skin, and his tendency laugh, often at odd moments, and the Martian Manhunter's difficulty reading his mind, I theorize that the Outsider is actually Alfred Pennyworth of Earth 3. His knowledge of Pandora's Box(see below) as well as Batman lead me to believe that he is from an alternate Earth, and knows an alternate Batman. Add in the fact that the Martian Manhunter has great difficulty reading his mind, and I infer that his mind is actually "backwards" in the way it functions, essentially a mirror version of the average Prime Earth brain. This is similar to Superman being able to Alexander Luthor was from an alternate Earth in the previous continuity by examining his organs, and seeing his heart was on the wrong side. His unnaturally pale appearance, tendency to laugh, and purple overcoat, lead me to believe he has previous connections to the Earth 3 Joker as well, if not in fact being his successor. Finally, the revelation that the Crime Syndicate of Earth 3 is coming to Prime Earth in the pages of Forever Evil seem to cement the possibility. Manhunter even reveals that the Outsider watched his world die. Is the Crime Syndicate not capable of ruining their own world? My belief is that the Outsider being the Alfred Pennyworth aka Joker of Earth 3 is a plausible theory, one to which I hope you can agree. Either way, hopefully we'll all know Wednesday, and if not, in the pages of Forever Evil. 2. In issue #22 of Justice League Dark, the Outsider confirmed the long-standing suspicion of a traitor hiding in the Justice League. In Justice League of America #7, when Superman and his allies return to A.R.G.U.S., the building is detonated around them, but not until after a skull and crossbones appears on all of Amanda Waller's computer screens saying "Have a nice day." This is the exact image and message that played on the Justice League's monitor in the Watchtower when they opened for recruitment, and a copy of all their files was stolen. The distinct possibility arises that the traitor hadn't yet joined the League, and used the conflict with Platinum as a distraction to take the files. If so, that narrows the field of possible traitors to The Atom, Element Woman, and Firestorm. Even though the Atom was revealed as traitor for the JLA, she still stands as a possible explanation for the recent violent behavior and sickness taking over Superman. In Justice League #20, she shrank down and confirmed a sliver of Kryptonite had been cut from the ring Despero was using. It is possible she could shrunken down, and put this Kryptonite sliver somewhere inside Superman(presumably his brain) causing his deteriorating condition and brain damage. I had a previous theory about Wonder Woman actually being Superwoman of Earth 3, because it is stated the Outsider isn't the only one of his kind on our Earth, and her relationship with Superman was just to get close enough to him to instigate the entire Trinity War event. This has been essentially debunked by the announcement of the Superman/Wonder Woman upcoming comic series exploring their relationship. 3. If you've read Justice League Dark #23, you know Pandora's Box is not what it seems. It has finally been revealed as some sort of doorway, one the Outsider has decided to open. My theory is that Pandora's Box is in fact a doorway to the multiverse, by which the Crime Syndicate will invade Prime Earth, and the Justice Leagues will be trapped on Earth 3. Evidence supporting my claim? Well, also in this issue, when Shazam holds Pandora's Box and shouts his name, the box is seen affecting numerous powerful magic beings in the DC Universe including Doctor Fate of Earth 2. This shows the Box has the power to affect the alternate Earths as well. Also, in Justice League #22, Madame Xanadu has a vision of Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman over looking what appears to be a destroyed New York City. Superman says there's nothing left to fight for, to which Batman insists "We have to escape." Implying, it seems, that they are trapped, presumably on Earth 3. Finally, if my theory of the Outsider's identity is true, then his advanced knowledge of the Box would imply there is a similar, if not identical one on Earth 3, bridging the other side of the "doorway." At least until Justice League #23 concludes the Trinity War on Wednesday, none of my theories can be proven, so until then, I'd like to see you guys sound off with your opinions of theories, and even your own theories in the comments below. Category:Blog posts